


Welcome to the Jungle

by kittenslisten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was a walking Barbie doll. She had the clothes, the smarts, the beauty, almost literally a walking Barbie except she was realistically proportioned. Allison was very open about her sexuality, but often found herself blushing like a middle-schooler when her mind drifted to Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Jungle

Allison was never someone to get jealous. Ever. She thought she was above it, like jealousy was an emotion that Argents didn’t experience, because they had it all. There was nothing to be jealous of. Until she met Lydia Martin.

Lydia was a walking Barbie doll. She had the clothes, the smarts, the beauty, almost literally a walking Barbie except she was realistically proportioned. Allison was very open about her sexuality, but often found herself blushing like a middle-schooler when her mind drifted to Lydia’s milk white thighs in the skirts she often wore. 

The night Allison saw Lydia at Jungle, the LGBT+ club in Beacon Hills, dancing closely with a random girl, everything changed. Without thinking, Allison walked up behind Lydia and tapped her on the shoulder, and said into her ear, “May I have this dance?”

Lydia’s hair whips around as her head turned, her furrowed brows softening as she smiled, “Allison, I never thought you’d be in a place like this.”

Allison smirked and pulled Lydia close so that they could dance, “I could say the same about you. What happened to Jackson?” Lydia pursed her cherry lips, and smirked slightly, “He’s still around. We broke up again.”

Those words lit Allison’s eyes up immediately, “So, what brings you to the Jungle?” Her tone was teasing and playful, contradicting the way Allison pressed up against Lydia, thigh pressed against her pelvis.

“I’m just having some fun, Allison. I’ve got some experimenting to do and the best place to perform one for my interest is here,” Lydia quirked an eyebrow, a corner of her mouth lifting with it. Allison couldn’t help but just look at how beautiful Lydia was, smooth skin, pretty lips and eyes… Her intelligence is what turned Allison on the most.

“Maybe we can experiment together?” Allison found herself blurting these words, and she blushed immediately. Now both of Lydia’s perfect eyebrows raised, “Oh? I didn’t know you were running your own experiment as well, Allison. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because the only one I wanted to experiment with is you,” Allison admitted, pulling Lydia closer with the splayed palm on the other girl’s back.

For the first time, Allison saw Lydia’s eyes grow wide in surprise (aside from anything supernatural, because _that_ look is never good). Lydia didn’t speak, so Allison continued, “Would you think that’s doable? Or do you think that would mess up our relationship?” 

“I think that we’re… both adult enough to make this decision, and if we do pursue this experiment, we’d be adult enough to recognize that this was only a test of the bounds of our relationship, not the quality in which it exists.” Lydia said finally, but calmly.

“So how would you like to perform this experiment?” Allison smiled.’

“Start with a kiss and then see what fol-,” Lydia suggested, before Allison crashed their lips together. It was obvious Allison was dominating, nipping at Lydia’s bottom lip and licking the seam between her lips before Lydia allowed entrance. Within that few moments, it seemed as if the world stopped for the both of them, time stood still. Both had been waiting a long time for this moment, but never knew exactly how to approach it.

Once they broke apart, Allison brushed a stray hair from Lydia’s face, “So what’s the verdict?”

Lydia took a small breath and said with a smile, “I think it’s time to go to the next step.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I've been having major writer's block and just awfulness. So here's the deal, I will try to write more if you send me requests at my tumblr, of the same name as here. And I'll post them here. I figure it may be a way for you all to maybe see what you want to be written, and I'll get a way to get my writing juices(ew) flowing. Let me know what you think of this, though! It may be the first of a series but I'm not sure yet so I'll just post it as a oneshot and change it later if I find inspiration for a second one.


End file.
